


The consequences of ceasing to exist

by FleshWick13



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshWick13/pseuds/FleshWick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Oneshot: In truth, it does not make much of a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consequences of ceasing to exist

The disappearance of Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne is soft, silent and, most importantly, imperfect.

For most it is no more than a breath on the wind; a simple release that brings only the slightest shudder to the afternoon sun.

It only leaves behind the occasional glance behind on a rooftop patrol for someone who was never there, the minutest pause between, "Richard, Jason… and Damian", spoken by a father's lips. In truth, it does not make much of a difference.

Except. For those. Who _do_ remember.

A career is lost at a gossip magazine because the new journalist had to be continually reminded that Damian Wayne is and has always been the third son. 

A man lost, searching for  _his_ detective.

A quiet troubling under the surface, when a younger brothers crush is misremembered.

But still, most life in the city continues, as normal, as usual.

All that truly remains of the boy-that-never-was are a few unused nicknames and, in a room untouched by bats, a collection of dusty photographs.


End file.
